Love for a Shadow
by nekoanima
Summary: set in an AU five years after Common Ground. Shepard's wraith brother is rescued off world and brought to atlantis. He soon falls for a doctor in atlantis wraithxOC. Sadly I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the wraith.PLEASE REVIEW! some sheyla
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

Brothers in Arms

By: nekoanima

CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING

He felt a hand brushing his hair off of his face. Then he felt cold water running down his cheek. He reached out and grabbed the hand and his eyes started to come into focus. He saw that it was a human female, she had raven black hair and he looked her in the eyes and saw that they were a very bright green almost as dark as his own.

She looked in his eyes and he looked back. She very carefully gently pried his hand from her wrist.

"Shhhhh, its OK your safe here." she says before going around the corner of the curtain that hid the wraith that was in her care.

"Colonel he's awake."

"Great" colonel Shepard said

The female came back but this time there was a familiar face with her. Of all the humans in the galaxy he considered this one a brother.

"Shepard"

He tried to sit up but before he could even think he was being pushed back down onto the bed. The female that had been hovering behind Shepard had pushed him back down by his chest. He sat back up, this time to see what would happen. The same thing happened.

"Colonel are you sure you two aren't really brothers, cause you act the same. Bone headed stubborn.

"I'm not stubborn." they both said at the same time. She pushed him down again, Shepard was trying very hard not to laugh but failing miserably.

"I see you met doc" Shepard said laughing even harder at the expression on the wraith's face.

"She is your doctor." he said not sure what to make of this bit of information.

"Yes I'm a doctor. Dr. Rea Maveriks one of many doctors here in Atlantis." then she pushed him back down again but this time he flinched, and she saw blood on her hand.

"Take off your shirt."

At first he thought that she was joking like Shepard did.

" I do n..." then he saw the look on her face and knew that she was serious. So he did as he was told and took off the tank top like shirt that he wore under his trench coat, which had been removed before he had woke up. He was starting to be very glad that they had left his pants.

"Oh my god" Rea said seeing the many scars across his chest that looked suspiciously like burns. But what caught her attention was the swollen, purple whelp on his shoulder.

"OK I'm gonna need you to lay on your chest so i can take a look at this."

He did as he was told and laid face down. he shuddered when she ran her fingers over the whelp. And he screamed out when she put the back of her hand on it to feel the heat coming off of it.

"Shhh, don't worry I wont do that again. John go get dr. Beckett I think this might be why he hasn't been healing"

Shepard went to get Dr. Beckett and he was hurrying to do it. He was worried about him because he thought of that wraith as a brother as much as he thought of him as a brother.

"Carson, Dr. Maveriks needs you. You got to hurry"

Through the corner of his eye he could still see her, she was stroking his hair trying to comfort him. Even through his pain he couldn' help but find it very pleasing. Another human came back with Shepard, it was a dark haired male.

When Carson Beckett had been told he was needed for a wraith, he assumed the worst and that it had attacked Dr. Maveriks. But when he got there he saw the strangest thing, not only had Rea gotten the wraith to lay down willingly and expose his wounded back but he was allowing her to stroke his hair.

"This wraith must be in serious pain" he thought

"Dr. Beckett." Rea said as she stopped stroking the wraith's head.

"Take a look at this, be careful the skin around the wound is very tender."

"What did this?" Beckett asked gently touching the whelp on the wraith's shoulder. The purple whelp stood out brilliantly against his pale skin. the wraith's muscles tensed up and he let loose a swear word in his own tongue.

" Cora! "

"An insect." he mumbled as his muscles relaxed again.

"Look here doctor see the center to it" she said pointing to the middle of the whelp. But then they heard something fall on the floor with a heavy thump.

" Colonel!" Dr. Beckett said seeing Shepard on the floor. He was covered in sweat and there was a bloody spot on his side. They sat him up in a chair and had taken his shirt off. Shepard swore when his shirt rubbed the swollen area on his side.

"Well now we know what Cora means" Rea muttered, walking back over to the wraith that was now sweating as bad as Shepard did.

"Bug stung me, shot it." he said.

" That is what I did as well" the wraith told them.

"Ugh, men." Rea said iritatidly

"OK Rea, lass you take care of him. I'll take care of the colonel. But we have to move them to another room they swear a wee bit much, and i have a full infirmary.

" Aright"


	2. Chapter 2: Awake Agian

CHAPTER 2: AWAKE AGAIN 

Minutes later he was still lying on his chest and he couldn't figure out why he trusted this female. Was it because Shepard trusted her? No, Shepard trusted many people even when he shouldn't. Was it because she was a doctor? No, he didn't trust the geni doctors five years ago and he had trusted her before he knew that she was a doctor. Was it because she was attractive? Maybe. But it had to be something about her eyes because when he looked in them he trusted her.

When she looked at him she saw him staring at the wall thinking? About what? Then she saw a smile flicker across his face for a moment and he looked at her. Well now I know what he's thinking about. She couldn't help but think all manners of things. She blushed and returned to getting her supplies.

He saw her face turn red. Then she turned around and he saw that she had a tattoo on the back of her neck a three dimensional star with tribal lines coming off it. The tattoo extended below the collar of her coat. he couldn't help but wonder what had made her face turn red. What she had really thought about was,

"Oh he looks so good."

"I really shouldn't think of him like that"

"I wish there was some way he would believe that I'm not going to hurt him"

"I can't imagine what the Geni did to him. They probably made him stay awake for all of it, torturing him mentally and physically. At least I have the luxury of not remembering what they did to me when I was captured." she absentmindedly rubbed a spot across her side. The emotions that Rea felt with her thoughts were overwhelming and she couldn't help but blush.

She turned around, she had a small needle in her hand and she was holding a metal tray with other objects that he didn't like the look of.

He was squirming around trying to get away from her but the pain in his shoulder wouldn't let him. Rea set down the tray with her medical supplies on the table beside him.

"Shhh, its OK. What's wrong?"

"I will not allow you to touch me with _that_" he said jerking his head over to the needle.

"The needle? That is nothing more than anesthesia. It will take away the pain," Rea said trying to calm him down.

"If this is so then why was it not used before?" he asked not sure if he trusted her enough to allow a needle to be used.

"Because it will make you tired and we needed you to stay awake long enough to assess how badly you were hurt."

"Very well"

She began to work. He felt a small prick in his skin and then the pain was dulled. When she went to remove the center she ended up pulling a three inch long stinger from his shoulder. She had just finished putting a gauze pad on the wound and was about to get up off the bed when he passed out, falling to the side, his head lying on her lap.

"OK I guess I'm staying" Rea thought as she started to stroke his hair as one would a cat, she heard something," he's purring!" she thought. a few minutes later she fell asleep leaning against the wall.

While he slept he dreamed about his time in the hands of the Geni. That soon ended and gave way to a dream concerning a certain doctor, but his nightmare returned.

"Shouldn't we try to move her?"

"Ronan, lad if we try to move her we might wake them both and just her is scary enough to not try. Besides she hasn't slept all week and to put up with the both of them she's gonna need all the rest she can get."

The wraith started to stir. Ronan rested his hand on his pistol; he didn't want to be caught off guard. Just because Shepard trusted it didn't mean he had to.

He woke up expecting to be in a cell, but found that he was lying on his side in a bed. he felt something warm beneath his cheek, he was laying on Rea's lap and she was asleep. He couldn't help but think how awkward it was, that twice he had woken up to find her at his side. Her hand was resting on his neck, under normal circumstances he would be irritated by the close contact but at the moment he found it pleasing. He slipped out from under her hand trying not to wake her, then he shook his elbow length white hair trying to get it in some kind of order. When he looked at her he saw that her white lab coat was loosely hanging off her shoulders revealing a black tank top and that her tattoo rippled across her shoulders.

He loved the scent of her. Her scent told him two things one that she had never mated. Two that she was in heat. The only thought that was on his mind was how beautiful she was.

The wraith had shook his hair like a wet dog, and it was now staring at Dr. Maveriks. Ronan drew his gun and pointed it at the wraith thinking that it was going to feed.

He heard a weapon charge, he turned around and found himself staring at the business end of a Satedan firearm. He had a million thoughts going through his head but on e of them happened to concern the now very awake and very pissed off doctor sitting next to him.

"RONAN!" Rea yelled getting madder by the second. She had screamed loud enough that Sgt. bates to come running into the room.

"What's going on here" bates said a little wide-eyed at the scene before him. Rea was glaring daggers at Ronan, Ronan was holding a gun to the wraith's head, and the wraith was dumb stuck in the middle of the two of them. All of the commotion caused Shepard to wake up.

" What the world is going on," Shepard asked groggily

"He was about to feed on Dr. Maveriks" Ronan said not taking his eyes off the wraith

" I was not." the wraith snapped back at Ronan who had just pushed the gun harder at his forehead.

"Yeah right and why should we believe a wraith"

"OK everybody chill out and be quiet, and Ronan put the gun down" Ronan slowly eased the gun away from the wraith's head.

"Now calmly tell me what happened" Shepard said getting irritated at everyone. Then everyone explained his or her side of the story and everything cooled down. (Well almost everything, the wraith and Ronan were still giving each other death glares)


	3. Chapter 3:Shepard,Kid,Guns,and Stoways

CHAPTER 3: SHEPARD, KIDS, GUNS, AND STOWAWAYS 

an hour later everyone was wide awake and nobody was baby-sitting Shepard, which makes the perfect escape route.

Shepard climbed out of bed and tried to inch toward the door

"What is it that you are trying to attempt" Shepard's wraith brother asked

"I'm trying to get the hell out of dodge, before the only doctor in the city that probably has a stunner hide in her breasts; comes back. Suddenly the very second that Shepard said that Dr. Rea Maveriks walked in the room.

"Colonel, when are you going to learn that we are not stupid enough to leave you alone without at least a camera watching you. And what I have and where it is, is something that you don't and won't know" by this time the wraith couldn't help but smile. For the first time since his team brought his brother through the gate he noticed how different he looked from the last time he saw him. His skin instead of the molted green that it was then it was a very pale greenish color, and his hair, which had been a dirty gray mess then, was now silky silver.

Then Shepard noticed that he wasn't the only one who had been looking at the wraith, Rea's eyes had been on the wraith since she walked in the room.

"Hey doc, you going all googly-eyed" Shepard asked then Rea spun around and backhanded him. Then she walked out of the room turning extremely bright red.

"Ha, I knew it!" Shepard laughed rubbing his face.

The wraith was still clueless to what had just happened, he was still being disturbed and enjoying the idea that the female doctor had a stunner hide.

He didn't understand why he enjoyed this imaging, it was so very unnatural, which is why he found it so disturbing. But ever since he got to this place he couldn't help but think about her.

Just a few seconds later another female rushed into the room shouting

"Rea, Rea guess what I gota wave from my sis, she says her and her family are comin to the party this weekend…. OOPS, sorry colonel, uh where's Rea?"

"You just missed her Major." Shepard said

"Oh, Okay. When you see her tell her that my sister's response to her question about what it is like being with a wraith is that they are good at every thing and getting to sleep isn't always easy. Oh and her one request for their time here is that her and Michael get to share a room to themselves.

"Okay you can go now major."

"Her sister is with a wraith and you are not bothered by it?" Shepard's brother said thinking that it might be possible to have a relationship with Rea.

"Yeah they have been together a while their daughter is seven now. And I'm not bothered by it any more but when we first found out about it, we were all a bit upset, Leena more so than any of us she was furious with Michael. That's what we call Keira's wraith…hmm I'm not sure whether to call him her mate or her husband. The only one who might actually know what his real name might be would be Keira. But anyway it seems like they are coming to the celebration this weekend. There are going to be some serious hangovers after this with the stuff that Keira has."

Then Shepard heard something, but his wraith brother was still lost in thought about a relationship that he might be able to have. Then Shepard just shouted for no apparent reason.

"Officer on deck!"

The very second that Shepard yelled five youths appeared standing in a straight line with their arms behind their backs and looking straightforward. There were two males and three females. One of the females was a wraith, who had the distinct aura of control but had obeyed Shepard's command with her companions. It seemed that Shepard was her superior. Despite her wraithness the only odd thing about her was the fact that her hair was in light purple dreadlocks.

Shepard spoke again "major what's with the hair, hey and you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

The female spoke but her voice didn't sound like a multi-toneal wraith voice it sounded like a human female.

"The deal with my hair _sir_ is that I fell asleep and a certain blue-tailed friend of mine decided to play a joke on me. And as for the getting taller sir last time you saw me I was sixteen and about 5'4" and I am now eighteen and 6'7".

"Wow that's one heck of a growth spurt major" Shepard whistled

"Yes sir, it is." the purple haired female said

"Why do you call females_ major_?" Shepard's brother asked

"Hmm, oh that's not what we call them that's their rank, their military status in the city."

"So what merits this visit, you only come here when something bad is happening."

"No we don't, this particular visit is for two reasons and that makes it only half bad. One reason is that there is going to be a party, and parties mean drinks and we listen across time and space for any mention of free liquor. The other reason is that we are here is that something is going wrong with the retrovirus I take it is building up or something and that's really not good. Waking up on a hive ship in your boyfriend's room as a human is really not a good thing."

"Woe, woe, woe, hold it you and Shal'tak are sleeping together! Well now we know .Oh your dad is gonna freek when he hears about this!" the blue skinned female said.

Then Shepard spoke "since when do you have a boyfriend, and why are you with a wraith and…."

"Okay enough questions about my personal life and you…" the wraithly female said looking strait at the blue skinned one. "Had better not tell my da' about Shal'tak and me or you are in for a world of hurt.

"And colonel the reason I'm with a wraith is because I like him and this should be obvious by now, I am half wraith."

These bits information made Shepard's wraithen brother think more and more about his feelings for Rea. There are already two hybrids in existence, so it would be possible for us to be together. But how would I ever know if she feels the same.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the half- breed female speaking to him in the wraith tongue.

/you must know that I am not of this time, and therefore should not be taken into account to justify the actions that you wish to take. /

Just then Rea came back into the room and the second that she opened her mouth the five powerful youths cowered from her wrath.

"Atlantis 20 you all had better have very good reasons for being here _and _disturbing my patients because if you don't your hides are skinned."

This made all but the half-blood hide from her. The half-blood just walked up to her and pulled her jacket off of her feeding arm and showed the Rea her arm it looked like a normal wraith arm, pale and sharp clawed, feeding slit and all. But then her arm changed into a slightly tanned human arm.

"You come with me."

As they were leaving Rea stopped and told the youths to watch Shepard.

"You here that if he tries to get out of dodge, shoot him and bring them back. Stun only." the half-blood told her team.

After both females left all four of the youths pulled out their weapons and switched them to stun. Then Shepard spoke.

"What was all that about Boomer I've seen you stare down an entire wraith hunting party without batting an eye and your scared of her!?" Shepard laughed disbelieving what he had seen.

"Colonel your married, I have a girlfriend that should be enough to know not to make a mad woman madder. And besides I know her daughter and she's got a mind slicker than a greased cat when she wants payback."

"Boomer I've got to know were did you learn all of your sayings if your not hum... wait hold up Rea has a kid!?" Shepard said extremely surprised

"Actually she has two" Boomer said

Meanwhile Shepard's brother was feeling left out of the conversation. The only information that he was grasping was that Rea had two children in the future.

"Woe, back up if she has kids who is their dad?" Shepard asked knowing that he probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

Then the blue-skinned female spoke "colonel you know full well that we can't tell you anything about the future, just like the first time we went back in time because the stargate malfunctioned we had mentioned your daughter. How is Andy by the way?"

"She's fine. But can you tell me one thing; will the IOA ever lift the military fraternization regs off of Atlantis? It gets so annoying how many people in Atlantis that cant have relationships because of the regulations Shepard asked.

"Oh that I can tell you sir the IOA will release Atlantis and the SGC from reg. in about three months due to the fact of they got fed up with trying. But the only reason I can tell you that is because it is closer to your time line, but you still can't announce that over the city's PA." she said

Shepard's brother spoke shortly after Shepard had mentioned his daughter "you have a daughter, Shepard?

"Yea she's two years old now, she looks just like her mom her name is Andy, short for Andrea Calen Shepard."

"I have only met my daughter once and she was a product of geni science. When I met her she was barely a year old and the geni were trying to train her into a weapon to destroy wraith but she was no murderer, she was just a child and they hurt her, I don't even know if she is alive now. She had no name nor any time to be blessed with one."

"Wow, that had to be pretty harsh

Then Rea and the half-blood walked back in to the room and she threw her bag into a corner, everything seemed to be okay. Then there everyone heard a whispering sound, the blue-skinned one turned to her superior.

"Boss I think we have some stow-aways." As she said this she jerked her thumb to the bag that her superior had dropped in the corner.

Then the half-blood walked over to her bag and opened it the second that she did she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Okay you two get out of my bag, now. Mirage, Talc'na you know you aren't supposed to follow any of us without an invitation get out of my bag."

After saying that, two children climbed out of the bag. It seemed almost completely impossible for the two of them to fit in the bag but they did and the second that they were out of the bag there was an ear-piercing screech. It was let loose by the humanoid female. Instantly the half-blood covered her mouth to stop her scream.

She silenced and quietly stood beside the other child. Despite her human appearance she seemed distinctly wraith, with her strait chin length blood red hair and bright green eyes, not to mention how pale her skin was. For a human she would appear sickly. The other child was a small male wraith was completely in shock of what just happened.

"What was that?!" Shepard yelled

"That _sir_ was a siren defensive mechanism, sirens are born with near human vocal cords with one exception there are extra smaller cords mixed in with the normal ones. Nobody would be able to find them if they didn't know what to look for. Once sirens reach maturity their vocal cords split into other specialized cords namely the ones that influence their mating and hunts"

The female hid behind her wraithling friend and began ranting and was showing no sign of speaking in common any time soon.

/Talc'na there are humans here. Zorra why did you come here/

Her superior seemed to see this.

Mirage we didn't spend two weeks teaching you common just so you rant and freak out in siren the first time you meet a human. Now speak in common or I will personally ground the both of you on this little outing.

"Aaaaaaaah…"

"No complaining or I will have the both of you cleaning the armory till your five hundred years old" the hybrid fussed

"Come on kid don't you think that is a bit harsh …hey wait a second five hundred, your saying that you sirens can live that long?" Shepard asked.

"Hell yea sir, we sirens can live a very long time, we can live for thousands of years even tens of thousands" said the smallest female.

" Okay now Boomer, spike take these two to my quarters"


	4. Chapter 4:Reminitions and Family

CHAPTER 4: REMINITIONS, AND FAMILY 

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Rea, Rea let me in! Wanna see daddy!" came the voice of a small child

" Okay I'll let you in. just stop trying to bust open the infirmary and keep it down my patients are sleeping."

"I am not sleeping." The wraith said that as he looked at the child, she had Shepard's dark brown unruly hair but her skin was more tanned than his was. Then she spoke to him

"You saved my daddy. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did years before you were born though. How do you know?" he asked. Then the little girl walked up and hugged him. He was taken aback by the child hugging a wraith.

"I'm Andy."

"She has her father's memories, Shepard has the ancient genetic marker so he passed on all of his memories at the time of her conception. It is a rather rare thing to happen among humans because so very few have the ancient gene but we have many of the people in possession of the gene here in Atlantis. Take Shepard for example any child of his would have a 95 chance of memory passage from him." Rea stated to the wraith then for no reason what so ever she continued. " The chance of memory passage for many of the gene possessors is only about 40 and for those who have the gene artificially it's about a 2 chance. For me however if I ever have any children the chance of them having my memories would be about 90 because of my amount of the gene."

"Daddy wake up" Andy said as she jumped onto Shepard's lap

"Oof."

"Mommy's gonna make you sleep on the couch if you don't get out of the 'fermery soon"

"You can be out of here today colonel your physical is all fine" then Rea looked over to the wraith " yours was fine too if your wondering"

"Rea you did a physical on me without my knowing?!" Shepard fussed.

"No sir it was not a complete physical. I only did your blood work. The whole base gets complete physicals next week, there is no offworld travel and there will be gate diagnostics being run. But thankfully I shall not be the doctor doing said physicals." Rea stated while rapidly typing on her laptop.

"Ah shit."

"What is wrong?" the wraith asked Rea

"Oh nothing except my big brother managed to talk General O'neill into being aloud to come to Atlantis to visit me. Oh great this was sent before the Dedalaes left earth. See this is what happens when I am on call 24/7, I don't get to check my mail for three weeks. And great he expects me to have a boy friend by now. This is just fucking great the Dedalaes is going to be here tomorrow."

"Brother you really shouldn't of asked her what's wrong." Shepard whispered.

"Hey Shepard at least he is considerate enough to ask." Rea said to Shepard.

"Yea considerate and stupid." Shepard said looking at his brother

"Well I think its sweet a man is nice enough to ask a woman what's wrong when she's upset." Rea said sticking her tongue out at Shepard.

"Well as you two are feeling better I think me and Andy will go get some breakfast" she said as she threw a tee shirt and a pair of BDU s at Shepard and threw the wraith his trench coat and shirt. "come on Andy lets go get breakfast." "Okay"

**: off world activation :**

Andy's face lit up "Mona's here! Mona's here! Rea lets go see Mona! Then we all go eat."

"Colonel you two get dressed and meet us in the gate room, I have a feeling that we may have a full party later. Also both of you are going to help me put up the decorations, and I have reserved the gym for the next week for all the little kids that are going to be here. Lets see there is Andy, Mona, the group of little kids that follow Mona, and those two kids that showed up with Atlantis 20. Well I will let you two get dress and I might give you a tour later" she said pointing to the wraith slightly blushing.

"You know brother I really think she likes you." Shepard said smirking.

"Why do you say this." The wraith questioned

"Well she doesn't try to kick your ass or start a fight or insult you every time she sees you. In fact I've noticed that she blushes a lot around you. She even smiles more. This is the most I've seen her smile sense before she was captured by the geni. She is a woman with a will a strong as steel but that event scared her so bad, they knocked out that entire team and both of the women that were with them got scars across their side. Rea was gone when the rest of the team woke up. The Geni brought her back to them unconscious. On both girls doctor Beckett said that the incision was right over their ovaries but there didn't seem to be any damage. We still don't know what they did."

" The Geni are a people who care little for the ones they experiment with." The wraith said getting angered just thinking about the Geni. He remembered his time in their hands, the nightmare that always haunted his dreams.

7

_The girl that would take care of him would come every day and tend to his wounds from their experiments. One day while she tended to him he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "thank you" her face seemed shocked and she got up and left the cell. An hour later the guards pulled him out of the cell, they stripped him of his clothes and hung him from his wrists. Koya walled into the cell and began to speak "so you like one of our women do you. Well maybe you should just reconsider that" one of his men pressed a knife against the wraith's nethers. Fear shot through him. Koya laughed at his fear. "Hmm maybe we will leave him capable of breeding, for now we may need him." They let him fall then they threw his clothes at him and left him._

"Brother hurry up and get dressed Rea had said that she was gonna give you a tour but first we have to go to the gate room." Shepard said.

"Very well." The wraith said putting his shirt, trench coat and boots on in a quick movement he wanted to speak with Rea.


	5. Chapter 5:Decorations and Declarations

CHAPTER 5: DECORATIONS AND DECLARATIONS 

Both he and Shepard made double time getting to the gate room, a wraith and a Air Force officer both being dogged by a couple of marines. When they arrived in the gate room he and Shepard walked to the gate room with a marine walking behind them. Shepard's brother came face to face with another wraithhe was rather surprised to see another wraith in the city

To him this other wraith looked fairly young, his hair was about chest length. The other wraith looked down to a small female who was giggling holding a doll in her minute hands. Then water suddenly splashed over her head. She looked like a wet cat, she shouted something and four other kids appeared. There was a blue skinned one that was holding a canteen and laughing hysterically. The wraith just shook his head. "Michael if you two want I can watch after all the kids." Rea said smiling. 

"That would be very helpful." He said in the multi-toneal voice norm to all wraiths. "Also would you please ask some one to show us where we will stay."

"Oh I can show you and I'm sure that we can set a room up for the little ones." Then turning to Shepard's brother she said " I promised you a tour anyway didn't I." She winked at him.

That was almost too much for him to bare he wanted to pick her up and tell her how much he felt for her but he still worried that she did not feel the same.(AN) ha ha poor wraith, he scared of rejection.)

The wraith Michael looked at him

_/it should not mater what others think about you, no matter how unnatural love may seem there is no purpose to fight it, as the desires of the heart have no logic./ _

the wraith couldn't help but think that what Michael had said was true. Although it bothered him that he did not have anything to give to her as a show of how much he felt for her and trusted her. Then it struck him the one thing that he could give her that no one else could ever have, his name.

Rea couldn't help but notice how deep in thought the wraith was the look on his face made him look very beautiful to her. She blushed and tried to suppress a laugh. Keira looked at her

" ooo somebody has a crush on the big fella.

"Keira come on that's not funny." Then she whispered "is it that obvious?"

""You would have to be blind not to see it in your eyes. I mean come on you were flirting with him like you were a lovesick puppy. But sweetie let you in on a secret, all men are dense, regardless of race you have to spell it out for them that you like him and the best part about a wraith is that they are naturally social creatures. They can't last very long without someone to latch onto, they would go insane. In a relationship with a wraith he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt you because you would be the one that would be a constant in his life. As for stuff that you should know if he likes you too he will give to you something nobody else can have, his name. And wraiths are sensitive to the emotions of the one they choose for their mate. They are also physically sensitive just behind their ears and down their spine."

"Physically sensitive?"

"Yea, as in rubbing behind their ears can get them excited."

"Oh" Rea said not sure that this information would ever have any application to the being that she liked.

The group reached a hallway and Rea began assigning rooms and conveniently placing the wraith next door to her own room. Everybody else got settled she and the wraith went to put up the decorations for the party that was to be the next day.

Later that day she and the wraith came back to their rooms and went to bed but neither got to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

CHAPTER 6: THE PARTY 

The wraith accompanied Rea everywhere the next day trying to find the right moment to speak to her. But he ended up just returning to his room until Rea came and said that it was time for the party.

"Just wait a minute I have to change, then we can go together."

He walked into her room and she told him to just sit on the bed and wait, while she went into the bathroom to change. While she was changing he looked around her room there were various pictures that were on her walls mote of them seemed to be of a large black and white animals (panda bears).there was also a picture on the table beside her bed, it was of three people, an adult male with graying hair, a juvenile male with black hair, and a small female child with raven hair and deep green eyes. He knew instantly that the female had to be her but he couldn't figure out who the two males were. Then the bathroom door opened.

When she came out he was taken aback she had a low cut shirt that was really just a piece of sparkling purple fabric that tied behind her neck and back. Her black shorts came to her knees and she wore a pair of boots (she only has two pairs regular and dress.) then she spun in a small circle. Her long black hair in a ponytail swirled around her.

"What do you think?"

Her spinning showed the full extent of the tattoo on her back, it was etched down her spine with bars coming of the sides, near her waist it ended with two rings and the very bottom of it looked as the end of a ribbon. He was at a loss for words but she soon didn't care as she noticed the tie across her back was a little loose.

"Could you tighten this" she said blushing slightly.

"Perhaps, may I ask you a question?" he asked her looking into her still reddened face.

"I guess you can."

"Why does your face tint itself?"

"Huh? Oh why do I blush. Uh well I guess I'm just a little embarrassed sometimes.

"Embarrassed? What do you mean?"

"Um, well it means that I feel awkward in a situation like this. Like how I asked you if you could tighten the back tie for this it is not a normal situation for me to be put in."

" Is it because I am a wraith?" he said a little worried if that was the reason.

"No, its kind of more because you're a guy and it is a little awkward to ask a guy to do that." she said her face getting even redder

"It will be all right I will try not to make you feel awkward." He smiled at her.

"Damn those teeth are sharp," she thought grinning. in her mind she could imagine kissing him and loving it because of her being slightly masochistic, that being the very reason she had a tattoo that ran almost the full length of her spine. As he began to retie the back of her shirt she could feel his fingers delicately brush her skin. She couldn't help but giggle about this it tickled so much. She almost fell down laughing but really she ended up backing into him and landing on his lap.

He had just finished tying the back of her shirt when his fingers touched her warm skin. Her skin was so soft but when he rubbed her skin she began to jerk and she fell onto his lap. He worried that he had hurt her so he asked her.

" Did I harm you?"

"No, it just tickles so much." She said giggling

He looked on her face and saw how she was smiling but he was even more amazed when she hugged him.

" I haven't laughed in a very long time, thanks for getting me to laugh. If it is this much fun before the party imagine how hilarious its going to be when everyone is drunk." She continued to laugh as she got up and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"

The party was in the mess hall, several of the tables were moved around making it so that there was a empty space in the center of the room. Several speakers stood around the room. Barley any of the lights were lit shading the room very dark. The people were all socializing with each other and such. Rea walked over to Keira and whispered something and the two of them disappeared for a while returning with a huge container. The container held very many bottles of a liquid. They placed the bottles of liquid on the tables as well as various foods.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and many more people appeared. Rea ran over to one of them nearly knocking them to the ground with a bear hug. The man had jet-black hair and green eyes. Then the two of them walked over to a table and began to pour cups of the liquid. Beginning to feel excluded the wraith walked over to them.

The man was extremely startled when he saw a wraith, Rea just turned around and told him to sit down beside her. As he did she began to introduce him to the man across from her.

"This is my big brother Allen." She said

The wraith recognized him as the juvenile male from the picture in Rea's room. Rea's big brother did not seem to like his sister being with the wraith. Soon he didn't care, no one in the room cared about any thing because music started and two of the members of Atlantis 20 were beginning to dance. The lights went out completely and the girl with the blue skin began to do her dance she lit fire on each hand then torches lit behind her, the torches moved for they were also being held by hands. Her dance was a pyrotechnic ballet as she moved like a Hindu goddess each hand moving with fire to the beat of the music.

After her song was over the smallest female and the mammoth of a male came and the small one began to sing a quick paced song that got Rea and Keira to go up and dance. The huge male was singing the song's base and the female sang something in the background. As he sang the wraith determined what the song's words were

Open your eyes 

_A chill passes you by_

_A premonition comin strong_

_Rich with desire _

_A superstition in disguise_

_Draws me into a rapid role_

_Have you ever wondered why _

_In a dream you can touch a fallen sky_

_Oh flight of the heavens that watch over you_

_Tellin' me it's all voodoo_

_Voodoo too_

After several minutes the song ended and Rea sat back down beside him. Then they began to sing again, this time it was a slow moving song and many of the couples there went onto the floor and danced. Rea looked slightly depressed as she watched Keira and Michael dance.

"Why do you not dance like everyone else?" the wraith asked her.

" I don't have anyone to dance with." She said making her voice sad, setting the bait.

The wraith didn't see her luring, just a chance for him to make her happy again.

" I am able to dance. Would it please you if you danced with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course."

As they danced together the wraith noticed that the pitch of the girl's singing changed ever so slightly. After the song ended the hybrid walked up to the girl and began to fuss at her. The girl was holding a bottle and was getting slightly rosy-cheeked. Rea when she sat back down she was extremely pleased with herself she picked up another glass of the liquid and drank it down even though she was getting a little drunk.

"Hey fella I think it might be better if somebody took her to her room." The wraith turned around to see Major Leena Weathers grinning at the state of her friend. " She must have something big on her mind to be drinking like this and she holds her alcohol pretty well so she's probably drunk a lot."

As he helped Rea stand up he noticed that many of the people had left the party possibly for the same reason. While they mad their way to her room he ran into a male in the corridor. The man stood a whole head shorter than himself, and was exceedingly drunk.

"Oh looky another wraith got a pet, what's with him doc? One look and you had to be with him. You make me sick, why don't you come with me and I'll show you how it is with a real guy."

The wraith didn't understand some of the references that the male had given but he caught his insult to Rea and his referral to his masculinity as well. Before he could act Rea swung a hard punch to the male's jaw.

"Lieutenant Jason Marshal don't be an ass." Rea said sluggishly.

After she said that he hit her back landing square on her left brow. The wraith was angered by the lieutenant even more. He sent the man flying with one blow.

"Do not touch her again," he said fuming

With that they left the lieutenant sitting on his butt dumb struck in the middle of the hallway.

As they reached her room Rea was laughing at every thing and when he was about to leave her to go into her room she kissed him.

" I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here with me." She said with pleading eyes. " I love you."

He was so taken aback by her words that he forgot every thing else around him and returned her kiss

"I'll stay. I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7:Oh no, I Think I'm in Love

**CHAPTER 7: OH NO,I THINK I'M IN LOVE**

As Allen looked around for his baby sister he began to get more frustrated. He had seen her dance with that wraith and then he lost sight of her, he had hoped his baby sister had found someone here in Atlantis but he didn't think that she would play with the enemy. Wraiths were the bane of all human existence, they fed off of the life energy of the humans here and here his baby sister was clinging to one. Even as a Tok'ra host his adrenaline was going haywire with anxiety. Then his symbiot decided to join in his thoughts.

"You know Allen; your sibling is an adult. And there are other cases of this kind, where different species have relationships" Taloron stated getting his host more agitated. So he decided to ask around to find his sister.

Rea and her new found love stepped into her room the door closing behind them. She was still caught in the complete bliss of him having kissed her, her very first love and her very first true kiss. She stepped into his arms embracing him in her own.

For several minutes he just held her close as if she might vanish if he let go. He loved her; everything about her was beautiful in his eyes. Then she spoke up

"Now what am I going to do? I haven't any idea what to call you; at first you were just the wraith that was Shepard's brother. But now you are so very much more than that."

He smiled leaning his face against hers and whispered softly

"You have my name" kissing her forehead "Diutinus."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person."

Rea smiled back at him placing his feeding hand against her face. As she did so she got an idea in her head, she thought that his feeding slit would be sensitive so she kissed it. With that Diutinus let loose a growl of pleasure. She grinned again realizing how much he trusted her.

Later as she was curled up leaning against his shoulder she couldn't help but feel at peace for once in her life. There were no calls, no emergencies, and she was with someone who loved her.

He was the most comfortable he had ever been in his life, just sitting on her bed holding her. He just felt the desire to speak with her so he thought of all the things he had heard in Atlantis.

"Why had Shepard been worried about test results the other day?"

"Hmm? Oh he was worried that I had given him a complete physical in his sleep." Rea laughed.

"Physical?"

"Yeah it's a examination to make sure that you are healthy, it's just that most men don't like it because with men there is the extra thing about examining their masculinity and they don't like other people to do that."

"Would I have to receive one of these physicals?"

"I don't think so there are only a few doctors on Atlantis that understand wraith physiology me, Dr. Beckett, and Dr. Keller.

"It is late in the night, I should leave." Diutinus said wearily worrying about what could happen if they were seen together.

"You don't have to go; you could spend the night with me."

"If that is what you wish."

"Yep" she grinned as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she was wearing very little she had on a black spaghetti strap midriff shirt and brightly striped underwear.

Diutinus was deeply surprised at her as she climbed into bed. He took off his tank top like shirt and settled into the bed with her. (He still has pants on people) she laid her head on his chest

"I love you."

He was so at peace with Rea laying on his chest it didn't take her long to fall asleep. He was staring out of her balcony then suddenly he heard someone speak.

"How sweet you found your mate. You should have learned the first time, you can't be loved by anyone. Soon she will be terrified of you because of what you are. You're a predator to her people."

The speaker stepped into his sights, it was the man that had caused him so much misery for the entire span of his lover's life (25 years if you can't remember)

"You couldn't possibly believe that we would just let you leave and never see us again did you? Anything of you still belongs to us, even her." Koya said emotionlessly.

"You can't touch her" he growled full of rage

"Oh my pet needs to be taught again to obey its master" as Koya spoke his eyes gleamed.

He aimed to attack Koya but as he was about to strike Koya pulled a pain stick from behind his back jolting out its full charge onto Diutinus's chest. As he screamed out Rea woke quickly only to receive a shock to her back, making her fall to her knees. One of Koya's men grabbed Rea from where she fell, making her stand while he had her arms pined behind her back.

"She's very pretty isn't she." As Koya said this he slapped her face. "Just like another little girl."

Two more guards came in followed by a wraith girl with black hair and green eyes. She grinned menacingly.

"Hello papa. Do you still remember me? I'm your daughter. The one you left behind when you escaped." As she spoke she hit his face. "Oh you still haven't figured out who my mother is but here you are with _her_. You always were a fool, trying to teach me to be _noble_. There is no use for beings to be noble in this universe the only useful thing to survive."

Then she stepped to Rea, with out hesitation she cut Rea's throat.

"Rea!!!"

he shot up breathing heavily, he found that he was lying on the floor next to Rea's bed.

"It'll be okay now, you just had a nightmare."

Rea was sitting next to him now caressing his head

"You were yelling in your sleep, you said my name"

She leaned over Diutinus worrying for him, she kissed his forehead before she could think he was holding her around her waist, nuzzling at her neck.

"Just try and calm down" Rea said as they both layed back down in her bed.

Just as they settled there was a knocking at the door. rea decided on ignoring it not wanting to get up. As the knocking continued she irritatidly got up to answer her door.

Allen Maveriks was tired of looking for his sister, he had asked almost every person at the party where she was and after almost ten goose chases he finally got told were her quarters were. As he knocked he worried that she might not be awake, then as the door opened he was very startled. His baby sister was standing in the doorway in nothing but underwear and a tanktop with a very agitated look on her face.

"Rea I was looking for you. "

"Allen, it is 2:00 in the morning why in the name of hell would you be looking for me for any reason that can't possibly wait till morning."

Diutinus saw that it was Rea's brother at her door " this may not end well" he thought, thinking about the fact that he only had on his pants and Rea had even less.

"Well it could but..." then Allen noticed that there was another person in rea's room.

"YOU'RE WITH HIM!!!!!" Allen almost fell out if it weren't for Taloron, who took control when the shock became too much for Allen.

His eyes glowed and his voice changed as Taloron surfaced.

"Forgive Allen, he is uncomfortable for you to be with a non human"

"Thank you Taloron, good night." With that she closed the door.

"Your brother changed mind sets?" Diutinus said very confused

"Yeah, he shares his body with another lifeform. You can ask him about it later"

(A/N) yep I did it for all the peoples that wanted it. and if you didn't just don't throw things at me


	8. Intermision

_Hye: I shall not be denied I will have some thing go wrong with neko-chan's 'ignore-me-fic'_

Neko: Back! Back!

Beats Hye in the head with a poking stick. Hye stalks off.

Neko: forgive my muse she is getting angry because I have been using other peoples input instead of hers so there you have it. On with the fic.


	9. Chapter 8:Lost, Found,Discovered

I am so sorry to every one that has been waiting for the new ch but shool has been a nightmare.

**CHAPTER 8: CALLED, LOST, FOUND, AND DISCOVERED **

"Colonel Shepard, we have incoming wormhole."

"Is there a IDC?"

"Yes sir. Its Laden Radeem

"Colonel Shepard how nice to see you again."

"What do you want Laden?"

"I will need to speak to you here as well as your Dr. Maveriks and the wraith that you rescued two weeks ago."

"How could you know about that"

"We have our ways, now you will gather them and what ever team you wish to join you"

As he awoke the next morning he found that Rea was already awake and dressed. She was standing out on the balcony looking out at the sun rising over the vast ocean.

"Oh hey they're sleepy head."

"Hello, why are you awake so early?"

"I guess your not use to sun rises. But I am up this early because normally I would have to report to work now but I have today off if all goes according to the plans. But that barely ever happens." The second she finished speaking her radio crackled to life.

"Speak of the devil."

"Dr. Maveriks, how long will it take you to be field ready?"

"Two minutes colonel."

"Good, go get our wraith friend, Kid and, Spike."

"Understood"

Rea walked to her closet removing a silver case from it, she then placed the case on her bed. She opened the case reviling a barrage of weapons. Rea began to remove the weapons from their places and armed herself with all manners of knives and several guns.

Diutinus was amazed at how many weapons were visible but even more at the ones that weren't. He watched her slip four into each of her boots, one very large one down the back of her shirt, and two concealed in her waistband.

"Here your gonna need these." She said handing him a stunner and a knife.

"Why are you so heavily armed?"

"Because there are only two places that the colonel would tell me to be field ready for, the Geni or the wraith. Since a wraith alliance isn't on the agenda its gota be the Geni."

Seconds later she was beating on one of the doors.

"Kid, get your ass up."

The door opened reviling a very sleepy hybrid with one look down at Rea she snapped awake.

"Kid get field ready and go wake up Spike."

Minutes later they were all in the gate room, Diutinus, Shepard, Rea, Kid, Spike, Ronan, and Dr. Keller

Dr. Keller was starting to worry about why she was there as well as what was going to happen.

"Jen just chill, your gonna be fine now I know you don't believe in harming anybody but we might need to." Then unstrapping the knife that was on her hip she gave it to Dr. Keller.

"If somebody tries to kill you, you got to make that as hard as you can. I'm not saying that you have to kill but you need to be able to get away if necessary so use this but only if you need to."

"Dial it up." Shepard said to the technician who did as he was told.

As they reached the other side Laden Radeem greeted them and told them to follow him.

"Why should we?" Rea said being snide.

"Ah is that the lovely Dr. Maveriks? Still as sarcastic as ever it seems. But I believe that it would be you most of all that would want to see what it is I have to show you. As it has every thing to do with you."

Laden could see that his riddles were getting to her and so could all of the others but Rea didn't care one bit she was feeling the distinct urge to throttle him and flay the life from his bones.

"Cut the riddle crap, what the hell are you talking about? Rea said angrily.

"Follow me and you will see."

Laden led them to an entrance to a Geni bunker. Lifting the hatch he climbed down.

Once they were down the walk seemed to be even longer that the first. The hybrid that they had called Kid seemed to have a very short attention span as she was now throwing a green orb at the floor as she walked and catching it as it bounced back.

"So Laden why did you want to see us." Shepard asked casually

Laden handed a folder of papers to Rea, who quickly read.

"Take me to them." She ordered

"As you wish, but I must warn you, you may not like what they are."

" I don't care what they are I am more angry at the Geni than anything, it has taken 7 years for your people to admit what they had done."

Yet again Diutinus saw a person cowering from her wrath this time however it was obvious that the person deserved it.

Laden led them to a door which he then opened for them

When Rea entered the room she saw immediately what they had come for.

"Papa! Papa!" A grinning wraith child that ran up to Diutinus she looked up into his face and saw him smile.

"My little one" he said as he kneeled down to her hugging her. Then he turned to Rea,

"This is my daughter."

"And mine too" Rea said smiling at him now showing the file that Laden had given her earlier.

The file had in it a picture of Rea, as well as pictures of Diutinus and the little girl. there was also a picture of a little boy with white hair. The same little boy happened to be on the top bunk of the bed at the corner of the room. Rea looked over to him, he had the same look that his father had when he didn't know what to say.

He could see how the black haired woman could be their mother, his sister did favor her some, but he still couldn't stand the wraith. He hated it, the wraith were evil the general had said so. But his sister had always said that they were just people too. He wasn't sure about what to do, he had never had a family to care for him and here there was one. In his short life he had learned that good things don't come without a price. As he went over to the woman he looked up at her still cursing his smallness as he only came up to a little past her hip, she smiled at him. He was a little taken aback because no one was ever happy around him much less smiling at him, except for his sister but she didn't count because she was always happy.

Rea couldn't understand her son even though she had just met him she could tell that he was not sure of the situation. So she decided to try to talk to him.

"So what's your name." Rea asked him in the same way that she would talk to any of the adults that were with her except maybe Kid, there she would have to tease a little bit.

"Name?" Then it dawned on him, he unbuttoned the wrist guard that was on his small arm and looked at his wrist.

"3-6-5-9-3-6"

"That isn't much of a name, what do people call you?

"Um... People call me Boy or 6"

"And what do they call your sister?"

"Girl and 5"

"Those aren't truly names those are more like descriptions."

"What is a name?"

"Well a name is more like how you say who you are like my name is Reanna Loran Maveriks, but people call me Rea, and Maveriks is my family name."

"What is my family name?" the boy asked beginning to like his mother.

"Well yours would be hmm..." then turning to Diutinus "Do wraith have family names"

"No, wraith identify themselves with their hive queen."

"Well then I guess you would have the same family name as me."

"What about me?" The little girl asked.

"You would be the same."

"Do I get a name people call me too?" she asked enthusiastically

"You two are very curious critters aren't you how about we go home and I can answer all the questions you two have." then turning again to Diutinus "And don't think your not gonna help me answer them."

Everybody that was in the group behind Rea started snickering. Then Kid looked over at the little girl hearing her stomach rumble, Kid grinned as she pulled a small yellow lemon shaped fruit out of her pocket.

"You hungry Little Bit" she asked and the girl nodded. Kid peeled off the skin of the fruit revealing a teal colored center.

As she ate the fruit Shepard was staring at her,

"I thought that people weren't able to eat a whole one of those."

"I didn't say that sir, I had said that humans couldn't, the keeshiwa fruit fills a human stomach like it was the size of a pea. But she is a hybrid so she has to have even more carbs and nutrients than a normal human kid."

"Okay if we're all done chatting we can go home. If I must remind you colonel I have not had coffee or breakfast."

"Yep we're movin' on"

"I'm sorry colonel but I can't allow that. You have several members of your team that our scientists would love to study, but for now take them to a cell" Laden ordered a group of soldiers that had appeared behind them out of no where.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." He then pulled out a gun and shot Kid. Then he pulled a stunner out shooting Spike until he fell out "now the rest of you will go along quietly." Kid was lying on the ground jerking in pain and Spike was lying on the ground motionless.

"You idiot! You shot her with silver! She could die" Rea screamed at him.

"Then it is in your favor to listen to what we say."

One guard picked up Kid but it took three of them to lift Spike's massive form up enough to drag him to the cell. The others followed being pointed around at gunpoint.

Minutes later they were in one of the all too familiar Geni holding cells. One of the guards dropped Kid onto the floor, her six and a half-foot frame was curled into the fetal position and she was badly sweating.

"We got to think of something quick, because Kid is on a time limit." Rea said leaning over Kid as was Dr. Keller.

"Well what are we going to do. You know that the Geni are not going to let us go without a fight, I mean they took out both of the people that could have busted these bars." Shepard said beginning to go down the list of things that went wrong that could have helped them escape.

"Hold it colonel, that's an idea."

"Mommy what are you gonna do?" her daughter asked looking at her mother's battle ready eyes.

"Well there's an old saying 'know thine enemy' and that applies in this case. The Geni are arrogant and self-centered and can't resist the temptation of a gamble."

The little girl didn't understand a lot of the big words that her mommy used but it seemed like her mommy was looking for a fight. It turned out she was right because a few seconds later a group of soldiers came by the cell and her mother called to the biggest one there was

"Hey you! I got a proposition for you, you fight one of us hand to hand, you win we stay put and do what ever you guys say, but if we win you let all of us go."

None of the rest of the group was sure if Rea had lost her mind or if she really had a plan but things didn't look good.

"Okay then, I choose you" the soldier said pointing to Rea, who just by appearance looked to be the weakest short of the two children and Dr. Keller. But as the children were each being held by a strong looking adult (Shepard and Diutinus) and Dr. Keller was exceptionally close to Ronan he chose the one that looked like they would be the easiest to fight.

The soldier opened the cell door and let Rea walk out then closed it immediately.

"So you said hand to hand right, that means no fancy weapons that I know you have on you so we throw our weapons into a pile." He spoke to Rea like she was a small child but she ignored it, a devil-like grin spread across her face.

The soldier took off his jacket and his firearm, then he turned to Rea only to see that she was removing a pistol from under of her shirt as well as a large knife from under the back of her shirt, then two knives from her waist band.

The soldier was the one who threw the first punch but Rea just stepped to the side avoiding it all together. Each time he threw a punch Rea just stepped out of the way.

"Stop dancing and fight me." He yelled

"If you say so." Rea answered calmly as she dodged another one of his punches this time elbowing him at the base of his scull when he fell forward. The force of the impact made him fall to his knees.

The soldier grabbed her ankle pulling her off her feet she rolled to the side to avoid another one of his punches this time it just narrowly missed her shoulder

"I better be a little more careful it he actually lands a punch he could snap my bones."

She got him to fall again but as he was getting up he grabbed her breast; her smile faded and her eyes grew serious, that's when he realized he had never had a prayer because she had been toying with him.

Rea began to throw as many punches as she had dodged but he got in one punch that caught her off guard landing it right on her collar bone. Every one in the room could hear the sound of her bone breaking. Even with the searing pain of her snapped bone she decided to end the fight; she spun behind him and rammed her knee into a nerve cluster in his lower back.

The soldier went rigid as a board and fell, his fall knocked him unconscious almost instantly.

One of the dumbstruck soldiers that had been told to hold the keys went and unlocked the cell. Once the cell was open Shepard began to freak out.

"Doc how the hell did you do that? Your background information doesn't say any thing about you having defense training at all and you broke a bone and you still won."

"Colonel you can wait till we get home, right now I have patients." Dr. Keller said and it wasn't a question.

"Ronan you and him need to try and lift Spike" Keller said pointing to Diutinus.

Ronan took one look at Diutinus and scowled; it was a common fact that he hated wraith but spike weighed a ton (almost literally) and they had to move him so Ronan grabbed his arm trying to be careful of his wrist spikes and put it around his shoulder. Diutinus followed in suit, he grabbed Spike's other arm and put it around his own shoulder. Diutinus couldn't believe how heavy the boy was, yes he was tall (7' 9") and built but there was no conceivable reason for him to be this heavy, he would have to remember to ask Rea.

"Colonel you grab Kid and carry her."

"Rea I'll help you."

"Jen, I have a broken bone, I'm not incapacitated."

"Rea have you ever heard the phrase doctors make the worst patients, cause I really think that its true". Jen said

Rea tried to shrug her shoulders but her fractured collarbone didn't allow it.

"Okay lets get going before Dr. weir sends a rescue team for us."

It took the group an hour to return through the stargate to Atlantis. The second they were in Atlantis however the medical staff was called to take care of the various injuries and to look over the two children.

"Ya know luv it is truly amazing ya didn't get killed by that punch, but ya'll be happy to know that ya'll be just fine now." Dr. Beckett said speaking to Rea.

"Yeah lovely, except that I have a broken collar bone. But any way Carson, how are the kids?"

" They were both extremely malnourished but with a good diet and you looking after them now I think they will be alight."

"Malnourished? How come I didn't notice anything?"

"Probably because there were almost no external physical symptoms but the internal ones were undeniable. If I had to guess, I'd say that the wee ones haven't eaten in two weeks."

"oh my god. Why, how could any one do that to a child?"

"the Geni could."

Rea turned to see that Ronan, Shepard, and Diutinus had just come into the room. Diutinus looked at her arm in a sling before moving his gaze back to her face.

"Dr. weir said that she will give me a joined double room so I can watch after them." Rea said to everybody. "Are they allowed to leave the infirmary yet Dr. Beckett?"

"I believe so as long as they eat several good meals."

Then Shepard spoke "doc this is a military base, good and meal don't go in the same sentence."

" If you say so colonel." Then turning to Rea and Diutinus " you two may go see them now."


	10. Chapter 9: A New Family

**CHAPTER 9: A NEW FAMILY**

As he sat on the bed thinking about his new situation. he realized that he had someone now and not just his sister either. the woman that was supposedly his mother just walked in and took the both of them out of the pit that they had lived in their whole lives. Then she went and challenged the worst soldier of the bunch and incapacitated him with only a broken collar bone to show for it. And here he was all seven years of his life he was trained to not feel emoion and these people all confuse him.

Then the door opened, it was the woman and the wraith.

"Mommy, papa!" his sister ran across the room and jumped into the wraith's arms the wraith smiled one of those freaky wraith smiles.

"Do we get names now?" his sister asked as happily as ever. How he envied her and her ability to always be so optimistic.

"Sure you can sweetie, you both need names I suppose." Rea said.

Diutinus looked down at his daughter and thought for a moment "Seriniea"

"I like it, it sounds pretty."

"And how about you." Rea said turning to the young boy. " How about Feroxian? It means fierce."

"Its good."

"Are the two people okay?"

"Well if you want to know we can go to the infirmary and see."

"Yay lets go!"

Seriniea climbed off her father's lap and grabbed her father's hand and her mother's.

Feroxian grined inwardly, he had a name. He got off the bed and followed his mother and sister. The wraith continued to sit even as Seriniea held his hand looking confused.

"are you coming?" Rea asked.

Diutinus looked up at Rea "if you wish."

The group left the room and went to the main infirmary.

"Doc can we go now?"

"No lad, ye two are stayin put till I say."

CRASH! "Damn it."

"The mammoth speaks." Rea said laughing.

"Hey I only weigh in at 1950."

"And no one can figure out why even at your height and build you should only weigh maybe 270." Rea said

"Its cause Nechians are made of compression mussel its like having a person made of concrete. They have solid mussel and solid bones." Kid said burying her head under a pillow.

"Are you two all better yet?" Seriniea asked spike

"Hey boss its Seri and Ox. Hey there you two." spike laughed

"hi." Seriniea said but Feroxian didn't open his mouth

"still as quiet as ever, and your as happy as always.

"Yeah that's great you can go tell your girlfriend how cute you think she was as a little kid."

"Stay out of my head."

"Then don't think so loud."

THUMP. A pillow landed on kid.

"She's grouchy." Seriniea said looking at kid

"Yeah I can't blame her though she's still recovering from silver poisoning"

"Oh"

Diutinus looked at his little daughter then at the massive male this protectiveness of his daughter was new to him. He looked at Rea who laughed, "We'll talk later"

"Hey chill man Seri's a good girl" as Spike, said that Kid burst out laughing.

"Oh come on boss that's not cool."

"I didn't say anything," she laughed

"Keep your mind out of the gutter."

"I don't want to know" Rea said

"Don't worry 'bout it doc. I got a pic of her in my wallet." As he said this he pulled a wallet and showed Rea and Diutinus.

Diutinus looked at the image it was of a teenage girl with green eyes and black hair and the slight trace of wraith facial slits and right behind her was the male in front of him.

"Yeah nothing like talking to your girlfriend's parents nine years before you start dating her"

"I have never heard the boy say more than four words and now you cant get him to shut up."

"I got a way. Hey dreads band it."

Spike automatically shut his mouth and went back to his normally stoic nature.

"Okay you two lets go there are some other kids here that you two should meet."

"More people." Seriniea squealed then Feroxian just rolled his eyes.

They all trailed down the corridor to the gym the whole time getting bombarded with questions from Seriniea.

"Okay we're here." Rea said as the door slid open. In the gym were all five of the children that came with Michael and Keira as well as Andy.

Mona and the blue skinned girl were sparing with the training sticks. The two seven year olds were the center of attention as all the other kids were sitting around the mat watching the girls fight.

" Hey there guys."

All of the kids turned to see Rea and the wraith standing at the door along with two kids. Seriniea and Feroxian stared at all the other kids most of them looked human then there was the two that were fighting. They were clearly not human Mona looked over to them and while she was distracted the blue one tried to strike but she jumped over it. She walked over to the two new children.

All of the other kids watched as she greeted the newcomers. Then Feroxian shook her hand, Mona turned back to the other children

"Lorne what's all that about?"

"Hell if I know. Hey where did you get those matches."

"From your pocket." Mona said lighting a match watching it burn.

"Somebody needs to talk to Keira about her daughter."

"Well didn't you tell her no?"

"Don't you think that I tried, I told her to put the sticks down and she just glared at me like I was an idiot."

"You are. Besides one would think after nine years away from earth you would have given up smoking." Rea said smirking and Lorne just scowled.

Rea looked at the other children and Mona; they were all looking over at Seriniea and Feroxian with curiosity. Mona waved her hand and the others jumped up and introduced themselves. Rea and Diutinus sat down and watched all of the children.

Andy and Seri were quick friends and Earon and Keni were just as quick to befriend Ox. The only two not joining in were Tawney and Mona .

"Can you guys swim?" Andy asked Seri and Ox who both nodded

"Hey Andy wait they should ask their dad first their mom's chewing out Lorne at the moment."

Feroxian looked up at Keni with anger in his eyes "IT is not my father. I don't care if I do have some of its blood in me I am not its son!"

Earon stepped in in a moment. "You see these" he gestured to the small bone spikes on his wrists. "These are what make me not human, these are the reason I don't have parents. I hate what I am but I don't deny it if you deny what you are then you lose yourself. You found who you are and your family be glad you have them." the ten-year-old turned away from the now wide-eyed boy. Seriniea turned to look at between her father and her brother and saw that Tawney was holding Mona back as much as she could and her eyes were set on her brother.

Rea interrupted the children's about to be war and told them that they could all go to the tidal pool. With that the kids all left and major Lorne followed them to keep them out of trouble to the best of his ability.

"He truly hates me." Diutinus remarked Rea turned to face him.

"He doesn't hate you at least not you directly. It's the geni's doing that he hates half of what he is. They branded it into his mind that wraith were evil not just instinctual. He hates what you are but I think that may only be part of the story with him.

"That may very well be but it does not aid in my understanding."

"They geni messed with his mind and that was the result. But if there is a way to undo what they did he might get better."

"perhaps." Diutinus studied Rea's face for a moment thinking

"is it only my mind or do the children here much resemble the team that came here from the future."

"it's not just your they are the same ones but they're following the laws of tralveling through time. We can guess but they cant say things about the future directly." Rea laughed and diutinus cherished that sound perhaps a truce is coming to the wraith and human peoples, one can only hope.


End file.
